Chatan (Bleach)
Chatan is one of Alvaro's fraccion and she resides on the fifth floor of his tower. Warning: This character page holds tales of murder and madness that might disturb readers. Caution is advised. Personality Upon first glance, Chatan is not compassionate. She is hardly caring unless it's about one of her pack members under Alvaro. She is not warm in any sense of the word with the exception of a few cases. She can be flirtatious but only when it benefits her. She is not a being that cares of the welfare of those weaker than her. Chatan is death and like death, she is a living contradiction that seeks to make the world suffer. Chatan is coldhearted and will do anything to get her way. Stubborn and pigheaded is a great way to describe her, but those are simply words in comparison to the vicious way in which she carries herself. Confidence and sex appeal, despite her obviously brutal appearance, are her weapons when she had something that she wishes to gain from an arrancar that will not listen to her. Hatred and twisted glee accompany her to the battlefield and her inability to give two shits about her own safety makes her a terrifying opponent. If cut, she will lick the blood away and savor it as it is in association with all things barely living. She loves the battlefield and will do anything to be on it, even taking the simplest of excuses. The only thing that she will not do when it comes to battle, is harm one of those who are a fraccion under Alvaro. She is willing to stop at nothing to ensure that the arrancar succeed in their plots, making what some would call her as a Female Aizen. Unlike Aizen, she does not have one thing that she cares deeply about other than herself. If anything, her greatest downfall will be her overconfidence and arrogance. Until recently, she has been a cold and unrelentless being, finding solace in very little until the events that led to her being in a bed with Higosha and subsequently injured by him through the two of them fighting. She has a greater respect for Andere after the man healed her and now sees Alvaro as a father figure, even willing to share her own pains with him and her pack members. Appearance Chatan can be seen as a beautifully exotic woman with long raven-black hai, copper skin and dazzling gold eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure and goes around barefoot more than half the time. Across her golden eyes is a streak of bright red that fades into her skin the further away from her eyes it gets. She wears a leather dress with blood stains on it and stitching is evident from where she has had to repair it several times. Over her right bicep is a tribal tattoo with eight twist on how the holy number in Japan is considered '8' spikes going toward her hand. She wears a turquoise necklace with a white piece of bone in the center, not even she knows the meaning of it. On her left arm, she wears armor very similar to that of a medieval knight to protect the withered and damaged skin underneath, a side effect of her immense reiatsu. She wears a belt with two skulls attached to it along with blue hummingbird feathers and the talons of a barn owl above them. Her hollow mask is very similar to an indian chieftain's feather headdress and is shades of gray and white with several near-black feathers. The mask itself is slightly cracked enough to be considered a broken one. History Living Life In her living life, Chatan was a matron of an orphanage in New Orleans, one of the first ones run by a Catholic church in the area. Back then, she went by the name of Orpheelin Badeau, an unmarried woman that was more than happy to take care of children. There was a family history of schizophrenia in her family, who were mostly made up of Choctaw Native Americans with a few white people thrown in. While working in the orphanage, she began to have auditory hallucinations, none of which were helped by hollows in the area. She became an introverted person, the complete opposite of what she had been before, and much more secretive of her home life. Upon being challenged by a hollow that she couldn't and would never do anything memorable in her life, Orpheelin became determined to show that she was going to be a memorable part of history. She did. In the middle of the night, Orpheelin walked around the orphanage and began by putting lamp oil on the floor in a trail that lead all around the building. She didn't quite understand what she had done after lighting them and finding herself locked in her own bedroom in the orphanage. She scrambled to get out but could not open the door from where she was. Orpheelin became a known killer as well as a spirit that same night. Afterlife She haunted the orphanage that was rebuilt on the same plot for years on end, her chain of fate starting to become smaller and smaller as she did. She became more and more violent and arrogant from where she was cooped up in there, eventually garnering the name of 'Chatan' from the mouth of a young man in the building that had seen her. The name stuck with her as well as the people at the orphanage and when she became a hollow, a very daunting and painful process for her, she found that, as an owl hollow, she could fly. Taking advantage of this, she was able to get out of the second orphage's building and head wherever she pleased.It wasn't until she tired of having such a small, defenseless-looking form that she angrily tore her mask off in a rush of rage and arrogance. Finding that it was off, finally, she was very happy to find that she was much more powerful than that puny form had been. Eventually, she came across others like herself, one by the name of Emilio, and was taken to Hueco Mundo. Becoming a Fraccion Upon getting to Hueco Mundo, Chatan learned of the compromised position of the treaty between the Shinigami and Arrancar. She found it rather funny that they were so dependant on the other race to show them how it was that they should live. Seeing so many of her fellow Arrancar so disjointed and depressed, Chatan was immensely happy at the opportunity to see the sight. Ridiculous, she thought, how they were acting so powerless. Though, Chatan was taught just how powerless she was upon meeting Alvaro in his tower. Chatan was challenged against him to make a single mark on him, using as much power as she possibly could. Her pride was wounded but she understood that she would have to work harder to show the man that she was worth his time. Because of this, she left Las Noches' palace in the night to search for a stronger opponent. She found one in the sands of Hueco Mundo by the name of Higosha Banteki. Impressed that hew as able to stop her so effectively, not only that but nearly impale her on her own spear, Chatan was immediately aware that he was different. Even if he were a shinigami, she was curious about him and things quickly heated up. There were kisses and wandering hands and Higosha was very quickly able to break her defenses down by letting her into his own past and sharing a personal piece of himself. Chatan deeply respected this and showed him, in turn, what she could manage. Of course, her trust in this one seemed a little more than what she had given to her Espada but she was a little unsure of what to believe from Alvaro seeing as how there were so many in power around them. Politics in Espada were not something she wished to delve into. Before Higosha left, he gave her a deireishinki device from the 12th that he'd nabbed. Chatan still has this device hidden on her person somewhere. She has not shared the encounter with anyone though she doesn't doubt that her Espada has found out in some way. Chatan simply waits for the day when she's called in to Alvaro's Tower over the encounter. Statistics Powers and Abilities Cero: '''Chatan, can fire Cero from her fingers with excessively destructive power. It can be charged and fired relatively fast, is black instead of red or green, and has another way to be shot. Chatan can open a small circular portal above her head with the feather's from her hollow mask to charge a larger version of her Cero by the name of 'Scathe', a Cero that fires a larger range with a resounding blast sounding of an atomic bomb though resembling a stack of several boxes of C4. '''Hollow Flight: Chatan, while holding on to her scythe, can revert back to her original hollow form of a barn owl with the same white mask that looks exactly like the regular human world's barn owl. She can fly in the human world undetected because of how similarly she looks to one of the barn owls. Zanpakuto & Resurrecion Zanpakuto Fukuro for 'owl'. Chatan's zanpakuto is different than the others. She has a long handled spear that is a bit ordinary in appearance with a tan pole for the handle, a small pointed edge on the bottom of the pole. On the top, the silver blade of the spear is attached by a horned skull and the vertebrae of a regular barn owl. Along the blade, there are neon blue etchings that run along the sides and makes the blade curve back toward the wielder. Resurrecion Its release command is 'Screech' in Japanese. Fukuro unleashes a black and dark green burst of spiritual energy, which surrounds Chatan as a black church before dissipating. In her released state, Chatan becomes Harpy-like in appearance. Her hollow mask changes into feathers around her face. The red streak across her eyes changes into red points around her already gold eyes. Large, barn owl wings form under her arms, which are now extended into claws, the left arm becoming more feathered and animalistic to compensate for the armor that was on the wilted appendage. Her Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and covered in feathers as her legs, below the knees, become scaled and gray, then taloned like an owl's. The noise one hears upon her entering her resurreccion form: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDmRmRb2OpE Tori no Doku Kami Like the Sinorthosaurus, a dinosaur related to birds, Chatan has a venomous bite. Unlike the bird, her venom is very closely related to that of the Inland Taipan. The venom consists of Taipoxin and protease enzymes. The average quantity of venom delivered is 44 mg and the maximum dose is 110 mg. Her venom consists mostly of neurotoxins. Envenoming can cause defibrination coagualpathy, renal damage or renal failure. The victim goes in to paralysis within just a few hours of the bite. Bites can also cause myolsis, but this is uncommon and not usually severe. To cure it, one would simply have to be given the same medical treatment of a taipan snake bite. Tori no Doku Wa Like the Pitohuis, the skin and feathers contain powerful neurotoxic alkaloids of the batrachotoxin group. These poisons serve as a chemical defense, either against ectoparasites or against visually guided predators a.k.a. humans. As a neurotoxin, it affects the nervous system. It had marked effects on heart muscles, the effects similar to cardiotoxic effects of digitalis, a poison found in the foxglove plant. The Batrachotoxin interferes with heart conduction, causing things such as arrhythmias, extrasystoles, ventricular fibrillation and other changes that may lead to cardiac arrest humans with 5 and under in Rei. In other words, a heart attack, however we do know that a heart attack is survivable even if it is damaging to the person having it. As the poison expands in the opponent, it takes a bit of her reiatsu to continue it moving if more damage is made. Chatan must be able to touch her opponent, after touching her opponent there's a few seconds where she hangs on and pumps her reiatsu toward them so that the venom can be absorbed into the pores of the opponent's skin. The poison works over an hour to an hour and a half by moving through the blood stream via the muscle. Therefore, if the opponent is panicked, this will move much faster and cut down on survival time, making it 45 to 30 minutes. If the opponent is calm and notices it right away it can be as the RPer would need to know the effects via the descriptions in the RP, they can slow their movements so that they aren't being poisoned nearly as fast, leaving the full hour or longer. High level Kaido, healing zans, or someone with a high reiatsu can flush this toxin out through the entry point in the opponent's body. This venom would come out looking like a large, oily stain in the form of a small bird. If it were to land on skin, then it would enter another person's body until it were contained in a safe manner being a reiatsu laced bag or even a seki-seki stone trashcan. It cannot live outside of a body other than Chatan's longer than five minutes. Tori no Tanken Wa Locked By outstretching her arms, where her feathers are to make her arms double as wings, Chatan can forcefully remove her feathers via reiatsu to turn them into one-directional projectiles as sharp as zanpakuto. They can be dodged as they do not follow the enemy. The Tori no Doku Wa is not attached to this attack since they are being taken from her body and being used as projectiles. WIth the force of the wind that the feathers are traveling through, it would have stripped the poison off before it would have even made it to the enemy. Gallery 46254fc52b7f913cd06d65b6b55e013b.jpg 174444185535947123mvHAwlagc.jpg Uh43F5I.jpg a376539a2a914cec417a5bc989acb9d2.jpg Female_Shaman_by_lvu4evr57.jpg indian.jpg pocahontas__by_asieybarbie-d5zdpa0.jpg pocahontas_by_sakimichan-d4t31ub.jpg pocahontas_by_tony_t_graphics-d4gk7ei.jpg pocahontas_detail_by_ivannamatilla-d59psmu.jpg pocahontas_part2_by_aleksie-d4ehrq9.jpg pocahontas_wip_ii_by_ultimatetattts-d32gbst.jpg Pocahontas-17th-Century-Powahtan.jpg pocahontas-wind-legend-by-steevinlove-on-deviantart-d6b8917f-sz850x1084-animate.jpg Trivia *Chatan's theme song is Skyhunter by Dethklok. *She was one of the Four Horsemen as 'death' in another roleplay, playing the man 'end boss' in the storyline. *Before, her main interest was in a creature, a holeless hollow, by the name of Mu. Mu was devoted to her and believed her to be a goddess. *Her voice actress and play by would be Zoe Saldana.